Star Wars: The Sayian Queen
by Hiddenus
Summary: The Republic discovers new planet with ruler whos power will make Jedi and Sith tremble in awe amd fear. Story begins before The Phantom Menace and will go to the days of Revenge of the Siths. (STORY IS DEAD, SORRY, I LOST INTEREST IN IT. I might get some next chapter though and leave it there for someone to expand, despite it having main OC)
1. First contact with planet Sayia

**Disclaimer: This is my first seriously written story. To this point I was just roughly making ones while working to keep my mind busy.** **I dunno how English native people write their stories, but I'll base my on how books are written in Poland.** **My character is basicly my alterego. She's absolute opposite to what I am. From start that I'm a guy and she's a woman. To that she's super strong while I merely tap to strong while fully berserk...** **I'm more informed of Dragonball Universe than Star Wars universe, so if something doesn't fit the SW cannon (now Legend Cannon) then tell me. I'll try to correct it without making Dragonball-like plot-holes.** **As for my character. Consider she wasn't part of DB, DBZ nor DBS but was trained at least a bit my main characters (you can refer to Xenoverse games for her training, I haven't played those so I'm making a wild guesses there too). She has access to SSJs, maybe to SSJ4 and godly forms (she's going to be OP without them anyway). I'll see how her usage of forms will be usefull in story.** **I'm planning on keeping the SW story similar to original 'till the SW3. Anakin won't go full evil cyborg here.** Chap 1.

Like many planets supporting life, this one was greenish and cloudy. Reminding Naboo. Which wasn't really that far, considering time it was needed to discover the planet.

Master Dooku was looking through the window at the planet they were approaching when through doors entered another person. While his hair was short, except the one strand of hair reaching his chest, the newcomer certainly wasn't youngest one.

The doors closed as silently as they oppened when Qui-Gon stood next to his Jedi master. He took the same pose as his master. Legs slightly spread, ready to ship shake a bit on turbulances of entering the atmosphere of the planet, hands hidden in robes that looked like too big for wearer, with fingers going around palm of other hand and concerned look on face.

\- I feel troubled we didn't at least sensed this planet before. - Qui-Gon spoke up

Doku stood next to him, without making even slight move. Like he didn't hear his padawan.

\- The Force always says the truth, we don't understand it too well most of the times... - Jedi master said.

Young Jedi looked confused at his master. The answer wasn't really the one that should come up after this question. His master certainly said his thought out loud unaware of doing so.

Dooku looked at Qui-Gon. His eyes focused on eyes on younger human after mere second of checking his padawan from toes to head.

\- I see you slept well. - Dooku said - Did the disturbace in Force woke you?

Dooku was aware that Jin set his alarm to wake him mere minutes before landing. Young Jedi had impressive tendency to get ready in few minutes after refreshing sleep without loosing any degree of his skills or connection with the Force.

\- I did. - padawan replied - I can feel really strong presense on the planet. How we never sensed that before?

\- You think someone tried to hide this system from our senses on pourpose? - master asked

\- I feel it's very unlikely. - Qui-Gon said - It's more like it all appeared out of nowhere. Don't you think, master?

\- Hmm. - Jedi replied reconsidering the thought.

When ship landed, next to it stood two humanoids covered in very dark blue robes. Somewhat reflecting the clothes of newcomers that just left the ship.

Faces of welcoming commity were covered in shadow, but not completely so the Jedi saw the two were women.

The calmnest of two women reminded the Jedi themselfs.

\- Welcome on Sayia. - one of woman spoke when Jedi came close - Please, follow us to the palace. The queen is expecting you.

The woman sitting on the throne seemed to be a super realistic statue. Not even breath was suggesting that was a living beeing. Only the tail belonging to the person said otherwise. Like it couldn't hold the calmness of owner or was a way to went the anticipation of meeting.

Her black eyes were looking ahead, but weren't really focused on anything. She didn't need her eyesight right now. Other senses were telling her what she wanted to know.

Her red hair was reflecting the rainbow colors of sunlight that was going through colorful wi dows of the throne room.

Her unique hair color was both her trade mark and point of pride. Sayians almost never had any other color of hair than pure black. Her red hair was pointing her belongence to royal family of Sayians before Great Split.

She felt the two newcomers getting closer to her, following one of her trainees/servans.

While she was the only Sayian on this planet she had her own small order which contained only women. They're trained in arts of Ki usage and fighting by Queen Toma, but their own knowledge about control over body was included into training. Generally the Bene Sayiadins were peanacle of human abilities. Better than their Queen in understanding people and in remaining calm and calculating, but lacking her durability amd connection to the Power.

The two Jedi entered another room following the woman that welcomed them on arrival.

The time they spent walking the corridors of the palace seemed to both proove their spirit and to test their patience.

Master Jedi was pleased that his student was calm and rolling along the situation. He defenitely was ready for trails.

The room they entered wasn't the biggest throne room they've seen, but certainly best built to make everyone focus on housepower of this planet. The Queen.

They stopped 10 steps from first steps of stairs towarda the throne, their quide bowed to the Queen and left the room through the door that looked like part of wall as long they're closed.

The Queen rised gracefully from her throne looking downwards in noble way.

Young Jedi mistaken in his breathing procedure when queen of Sayia stood up and flee downwards to them. The Force didn't suggest she used it to do that, only that she was really strong being. Her clothes were rather revealing, showing her fit body that had few gracefull scars. Yet it wasn't something that could be considered clothes of woman that offers her body for money. It oozed with feel of not restricting the movement and showing that wearer is stronger than looks to be.

"Interesting" - Dooku thought. He seen plenty in his life, but he never seen someone wearing so obviously pointing all positives of wearer. Both in physical way and pure power.

\- We're happy to meet you in person, Your Highness - Dooku said bending in respectful bow, seeing with corner of his eye that his Padawan was doing the same - We're representing the Republic and the Jedi Order that is part of it.

\- Likewise master Dooku. - she responded, when seeing suprised look on faces of Jedi she added - Yes, I know who you are. As the Queen I pay close attention for everything that might be a danger to my people.

She didn't said she learned his name by being close enough to read his most surfaced thoughts. Neither she said that while she could read in his head, more or less, she allowed him privacy, only keeping barely focused sense looking for thoughts of physical offense from him or his appreatince.

\- We're glad you know who we are. - Dooku said, after splitsecond of suprise that he felt on her words - We're offering some knowledge about our civilosation and proposition of joining the Republic.

\- Very well. I'm happy to learn about this Republic you're talking about and sharing our history.

She stood up getting closer to the Jedi. In that distance it was easy to notice that she was almost as tall as Dooku. Toma pointed towards the big doors to the side of throne room.

\- Shall we take a walk through gardens and city while sharing our stories? - she asked.

Qui-Gon noticed the swirl in the Force as she moved around. Her presense was suprisingly strong in it. Yet noticable stronger when she came closer, like she's hidding her power.

Dooku also noticed that, but unlike his Padawan, who was trying to feel out her potential, master was trying to sense her alligance to one of the Sides of the Force. She certainly wasn't evil, but he could tell that she often used Dark Side. More than he felt comfortable with.

The Jedi followed the Queen who opened the doors with slight move of the hand, using the Force.

The gardens were colorful, loud of sounds made by small fauna. Air was clean of smells of the city nearby, filled with subtle aromas of flowers.

\- I see you appritiate the beauty of nature, your Majesty. - Qui-Gon said looking around

\- Indeed I do. - she replied looking at the young Jedi, before focusing on older one - Is something wrong?

Dooku who was apparently looking for something in the garden turned his head towards the woman.

\- I don't see anyone tending the garden. - he said. - Yet I sense like someone is there.

\- Oh? - smirk appeared on her face - You can sense life energy, hm?

\- Yes, Queen Toma. We Jedi, are experienced in understanding the Force.

Qui-Gon realized something that Dooku also noticed seconds before him. The garden was radiating with the same energy as the Queen.

"Does she use some kind of plants to gain access to the Force?" - Qui-Gon thought.

\- I see. - she said and lifted her arms pointing towards deeper parts of garden - I rarely leave my garden under someones else care. Tending the garden helps me calm down.

\- But why it feels... Alive, your Majesty? - Qui-Gon asked, having hard time finding good word - Can you feel that too?

\- Of course. I'm channeling some of my energy to those plants to help them grow. Some of flowers you see here are really useful for our medicine. But the same flowers with my esence are extremely useful. When used by healer, a wounded person can return from the brink of death back to full health in few days. - Toma answered, grabing one of the flowers in her hand. It noticably opened upon touch - So when you said you feel someone, you felt basicly me, master Dooku.

\- Interesting - Dooku muttered

They left the gardens talking about culture of the people who lived in city they're entering.

 **Author -** **So what do think of this opening? I made very basic "plan" for the rest of story, but I could refine the details in work if it's interesting enough.** **Plus I want to know how many mistakes I made already. ;)**


	2. Dyplomacy

Dooku stood in front of Jedi council. The Masters were sitting silent after hearing what Dooku said.

\- The great danger that Queen is. - small green Jedi broke the silence - The Dark Side a powerful ally might get. Carefuly approach the matter we must.

\- What if she already is aprientance of Dark Side? - Sifo-Dyas said - The power surge when she was angry was incredible acording to Dooku! No one can control that power without training.

\- I don't think that she was exposed to knowledge of the Siths. - Mace Windu replied feeling the tension in room rise as he said the name of their oldest enemies - Siths are gone and we have the holocrons under our protection. She is something completely different.

\- Agree I must, Master Windu. - Yoda added. - Exposed to teachings of life, not Sith she might have been. Master Dooku, how the Force reacted to her?

\- Like she was the source of new Force rather than taking it from the environment. - replied Dooku

Dooku stood there moving in his thoughts to the situation which caused most worries of the High Council.

They were walking down the street of capital city. Jedi were explaining the situation in galaxy and where Republic stands in it all. People of Sayia were greeting the Queen and the Jedi with nod. Sometimes some kids ran up to them going from happiness to shyness when they saw the Jedi. Toma crouched with her arms wide open and kids literally jumped in to hug her too.

Jedi felt in Force that people were both respecting and liking the Queen. The Force was full of positive emotions coming from all directions. It was almost like some kind of utopia.

Suddenly they felt increased concentration in Force. The Queen was the source. She was holding one of the kids by shoulders. Her face didn't have this subtle smile she had mere seconds ago. The Jedi saw how she was keeping her composure to not scare the kid, but felt in Force the slowly building anger in woman. Toma was looking at girls body, checking it back and forth yet again. The few scratches on her skin showed that she was playing with other kids a lot. Like a healty kid would do. But it was the bruise on her neck that made her look again at girl more carefully. She sensed that girl was beaten. No other bruises were visible. Toma boiled with anger, but cracked a smile to the girl.

\- Who did this to you? - Toma asked while placing her hands on bruise.

\- I-I... - young one stuttered - I-I can't tell.

Jedi saw how Toma's hands glowed a bit and bruises dissapeared.

\- I understand. But this must stop. - Queen replied - Don't worry. I won't hurt him.

\- M-my st-stepdad... - she said quietly - He's angry when drunk. I don't know why.

\- Very well. Go to the palace. Ask for Daya. She will take care of you while your stepdad will reconsider his actions. Go Mia.

Young girl showed small suprise on fact that Queen knew her name. She hugged the Queen one last time and ran towards palace followed by other kids.

\- What you're going to do, your Majesty? - Dooku said worried by amount of anger he sensed. He didn't want to act, but if she was going to try kill someone he would have to.

\- Solve the problem. - Toma said through clutched teeth standing up. She looked at the Jedi - Don't interfere.

Both Jedi noticed that eyes of Toma were now dark blue instead of dark. Also they felt how the Force swirled around her mixing with increasing power within her. Her hair seemed to rise under that energy.

She walked much faster with serious look on her face. Jedi needed to backup their moves with Force to keep up.

Toma knew exactly where to go. Mia's mind showed the place when thinking about stepdad.

When they arrived she just barged in. Doors opened by Force as she marched. Mia's stepdad was busy opening a another bottle when he saw the doors opening.

\- I told you to f... - he stopped when he saw it wasn't Mia - I'm sorry, my Queen I didn't...

Toma didn't allowed him to finish when she slapped him in the face. She tried to hold back with her powers, but that slap still made him fly through the room.

Dooku's hand was on the hilt of the saber, but he didn't grabbed it yet.

\- What you did to Mia is disgusting. - Toma said slowly powering up - I will not tolerate people who beat children like a punching bag.

Force grabbed man and throwed him outside the building through the doors she entered. Jedi dodged the man thanks to their connection with Force.

Qui-Gon looked at the drunk man when he felt massive spike of Force behind him. Dooku saw it whole. He saw how the boiling anger within her appeared around her in fire like aura while her hair stood up a bit and turned into gold color matching the aura. Her eyes now cyan blue showed pure rage. But the second later she seemed to control her temper and her face now showed disgust.

\- Wait master. - Qui-Gon said to Dooku who was reading to ignite his lightsaber - She won't hurt him. I know it.

Dooku wasn't so convinced, but decided to stand down. He looked as Toma walked between him and his padawan and thought of moving away when she passed by. He expected her aura to hurt on touch, but it felt suprisingly good.

Toma towered over the drunk man looking down with only eyes.

\- You'll go to Justice Hall and tell what you did. Mia will stay in palace during your punishment. - Queen said. Her voice lacked the sweettones, replaced with powerful, deep tones - Go or I'll punish you myself.

Man was absolutely terrified. He nodded and stood up quickly leaving the Queen.

When he dissapeared behind a corner she powered down.

Jedi noticed how the powerful signature of Force within her dissapeared as suddenly as it appeared. The anger was still emanating from Queen but was slowly dropping.

\- I appologize for this situation. - she said when Jedi approached, her voice was back to normal - I just can't stand abuse of children.

\- We understand. - Dooku said although he not really did at the moment, still processing what happened

After this event their first contact mission went without any major incidents. Toma showed them the culture of Saiya and learned about the Republic. From what Dooku realized, Toma was trying to pass the resposibilities of Queen to someone else, but couldn't get it all right and kept remaining in position of Queen and somewhat a local god. Before they departed the Queen showed interest in joining the Republic.

Dooku returned from his thoughts. He realized the High Council again waited for his opinion.

\- Rethinking the meeting you did? - Yoda said

\- Yes. I appologize Masters. Did you asked something while I wasn't paying attention? - Dooku replied knowing they did

\- We did. - Mace Windu said with obvious concern on his face - Do you think it's safe for her to arrive on Corusant?

\- I believe that while she's not pure from evil thoughts, she's trying her best to do good and her arrival here will benefit us more than we think.

\- Careful, but open approach you suggest. I agree. - Yoda wisefully said

\- Then I will oversee the process of Saiya's joining the Republic - Windu said

\- I will assist. - Sifo-Dyas said

\- So do I - Master Ki-Adi added

The ship provided to Sayia dyplomats was rather bulky and old. It wasn't the top tier ship. The idea to give newcommers the older ship came from one of Counceler's advisiers. It would break their strong will and allow for easier adapting the new world to the Republic.

It landed on designated platform and soon after ramp lowered five figures left the ship. The Saiya diplomats.

The three Jedi, four Chancellor Guards and an ambasador approached the newcommers.

\- We welcome your Highness in Capital planet of the Republic, the Corussant. - the ambasador said

\- As we welcome you. - figure on edge of group said - While I'm still considered a Queen, this woman is going to represent our civilization and our interests.

\- Why Queen orders servant to do her job? - one of guards muttered and met with angry look from ambasador

\- Perhaps because I have position of Queen due the power than capabilities of ruling? - the figure replied slowly pulling down her hood down.

The rest of the newcomers also pulled down their hoods down. All of them were women.

They were rather beautiful, which made guards crack a smile under the helmets, but they all couldn't focus on others than the Queen herself.

Toma's hair was looking like combination of fire and running blood in the light of Republic's capital planet.

\- I appologize if it causes some problems, but with this new situation for our people I decided that Chaku is better prepared in ruling and representing the Sayia. - Toma said looking at all representatives of the Republic

\- I'm honored for taking such resposibility, but I don't want this change to halt our possible alliance or maybe even joining to the Republic. - Chaku said.

Windu sensed that Chaku certainly lacked the conection to the Force that Toma had, but made it with might of her intelect. All Jedi felt that all Saiya representatives seemed uninteresting in anyway of Force in comparsion to Toma.

The ambasador didn't felt that so he accepted the words that he heard and adapted to the situation.

\- Very well. But I would like to ask you how we should call you then? - ambasador asked.

\- I'm... - Chaku stuttered and looked at Toma, who nodded to her - I'm a Queen of Sayia. The Godess Toma decided I'm worthy taking affairs of Saiya's people.

The silent sigh from Toma told Jedi that she didn't like what Chaku said. But it was the Force that told them that told them that Toma felt that calling her a god is wrong.

\- Then in name of Chancellor Valorum I welcome you Queen Chaku and your suite on Corussant. The heart of the Republic. - ambasador said giving a respectful bow

The Queen Chaku responded with similar bow. The Jedi noticed that it had more grace, even though she was certainly less experienced than ambasador.

The welcoming cometee and Sayias exchanged some more welcoming sentences before everyone ended in transporting ship that was heading towards the Senate. The ambasador and his guards were tensed up as well as Queen and her advisors. The exception was previous Queen Toma and the Jedi who happened to sit next to each other.

\- Sooo... - Toma said lookibg at the Jedi Masters - I assume you're Jedi like master Dooku. Or should I say... _Masters_ Jedi. I'm happy to meet you.

Mace Windu didn't reply in anyway except the serious look on his face, Sifo-Dyas only squint his eyes, but Ki-Adi smiled

\- Like ways your Highness. - he said

\- I'm not a Queen anymore. - she said returning the smile

\- But you still are a member family.

\- Huh. I can't say you're wrong, but I'm not part of any royal family of planet Sayia. - she explained with rather sad look on her face.

\- What do you mean? - Sifo-Dyas asked - You're not from that planet?

\- Yeah, I'm not. I arrived there by accident and what I found was a planet full of countries fighting with each other for most stupid reasons they could find. - she said smiling for a second before returning to serious look - I used my powers to gain ruling power over everyone to stabilize the situation.

\- You don't sound proud of that - Mace noticed

\- Well... To prove my worth and gain power I had to participate in their war. Many people died by my hand - there was noticable shame pulsing theough the Force that proved what her face showed wasn't a lie - And when I forced people under my rule many more died. Until they decided to consider me both Queen and Godess.

\- How you forced them? - Ki-Adi asked with concerned look.

\- At first by raw power. That made me kill many people. Later I learned how to act like a ruler than a dictator. When they saw that my decisions are benefiting them and I'm helping even the individuals in their matters that are not part of "Grant Plan" they decided that I'm not a demon, but a Godess and their Queen.

\- And are you a Godess? - Master Jedi asked

\- No. I'm as normal living being as you Master...?

\- Ki-Adi-Mundi. - Jedi replied similing frie dly again - But I'm curious why they called you a Godess.

\- It could be both me not aging and my powers. - she said with some pride

\- You're immortal? - Windu asked

\- Oh no. Far from it. - Toma said shaki g her head - I belong to the race called Sayians. Funny coincidense for the names if we look at name of planet I was ruling for quite some time. But anyway... We Sayians tend to live... around 200 years, in Human years. Unless our power breaks some limits and our lifespan expands beyond that. - Toma said looking at the floor - I personally reached unbelievable power to the point calling me a God of Creation or God of Destruction wouldn't be wrong in both cases. I'm either immortal due that, in aging sense that is, or I'm aging extremely slowly.

\- Hm. - Ki-Adi crossed his arms and straightened - I know that is something that shouldn't be asked to woman, but... How old are you?

\- Well... From literally my day of birth... - Toma said looking at Jedi - Somewhere close to seventy thousand years old. But considering all hibernation time I spent in... Four houndred years. Fifty mentaly, I guess.

\- I guess it's a lot. - Ki-Adi said - I don't know how it matches to standard time scale of Republic.

\- Wait... Does standards are related with this planet? - Toma asked

\- Yes. - Sifo-Dyas simply said

Toma closed her eyes for few seconds.

\- I guess the difference would be around a houndered years in compasion to what I said if I use my overall lifetime. - she said opening her eyes.

None of the Jedi questioned her words. They literally felt her senses expanding to the whole solar system in which Corussant was. They knew she recalculated her age based on what she sensed.

The rest of travel gone in silence. Jedi absorbing the new information, Toma feeling out new place, Republic ambasador waiting for any questions of Sayia's Queen and Chaku remaining quiet thinking on what Toma would do in her place.

The Senate was rather positive on metting new member of the Republic. There were some voices calling out that single planet should be part of representant of the quadrant to which planet belonged, but reason of being new to Republic was convincing enough to make joining of Sayia to Republic rather smooth.

The representative of Naboo quickly settled a closer alliance between Naboo and Sayia. They not only were the closest planets, but cultures were suprisingly similar too.

Jedi in meanwhile considering all they learned observed the previous Queen of Sayia, Toma.

 **Author's note:**

 **So I pulled off another chapter that hopefully sets this crossover into more stable position and explain few things while keeping some unknown and keeping the story interesting for some for it to unfold further.**

 **To be fair my knowledge on Star Wars is worse than I thought. I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was reading on Wookiepedia before starting this. I guess that's what happens when you read random stuff for time of eating.**

 **I haven't received any reviews (1 day of new author without reviews on one chapter shouldn't be suprising I guess), but I want to believe that story is written in acceptable way.**


	3. The Jedi Archives

**This is Wookiepedia like chapter, because I realized that I didn't explain many things about my character (hey if I know it then everyone does obviously. Lol, not). It should give you easier way to imagine how she looks like etc.**

 **Maybe someday I'll make an avatar of her to ease even those who lack with imagination to that degree. :D**

 **You can skip that chapter if you really want to.**

Jedi Archives:

 **Toma**.

The previous Queen of planet Sayia.

Race. Sayian. According to source she's the only representative in Galaxy.

Toma has deep red colored hair, similar to red color of lightsabers. Acording to Toma herself this hair color is extremely rare and basicly is trait of her family. Skin tone is pale, but in comparsion to humans, which she resembles the most, it doesn't look sickly pale. The most obvious things in her looks that separate her from humans are her black eyes, seemingly without irises and fur covered tail. She's fit, with muscles easy to notice, but keeps her femine shape. According to one eyewitness her body has few scars on her back and shoulders. Source of them is unknown.

Her personality is rather agressive. While she ruled she kept her rule fair and tried to keep it gentle, but in case of setback she easily was getting angry and her decisions were not as thought throughly as normaly would.

She enjoys fighting, tends to ask people if they're strong fighters and asking for some friendly sparrings.

Her current amount of midichlorians is currently unknown, but is estimated to be very high, judging from hers abilities in the Force.

Her Force abilities seem to include some degree of mind reading, enchancement of physical abilities as well as psychical, flight, turning the gathered Force into physical energy and some appearance altering caused by emotions. Her prowness suggest receiving some teachings from other Force users. Interesting to notice is she can't be sensed in the Force when she's further than distance than 100km, but under that distance it is extremely powerful concentration. Some of Masters claim to sense her as a source of the Force, like she's capable of generating it rather than taking it from the world around her.

People of planet Sayia seem to respect her decisions more than cureent Queen. She is considered a Goddess by inhabitants, although she denies being a any kind of god.

Her attitude and abilities are reason why contact with her should be limited to Jedi masters if possible.

 **Access for Jedi Masters only:** Her abilities should be carefully studied further and catagolized for future. Also she should receive some of Jedi training to make sure her power will not fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

One of her abilities is appearance altering one, called by her as Super Sayian. It causes her hair to turn in golden color looking like yellow fire, especially when moving, fur on tail also is affected, but is noticably visible as golden fur rather than a fire, her eyes become cyan in color and her muscle mass seem to increase a bit. Often such change appears when she's under influence of anger, but her presence in Force doesn't seem to sway towards the Dark Side. Her presence in the Force seem to increase about 50 times, perhaps even more.

According to Toma herself, she posses more transformations that increase her powers, but further details are unknown.

The Force seem to be called the Life Energy or Ki by her. She's seems to not being aware about our understanding of the Force, nor about the Siths.

She's close friends with Master Dooku and Master Qui-Gon Jin.

 **Sayia**.

Planet terrestrial, mostly covered by oceans. 14.047km of diameter. 5th planet of local solar system.

Atmospehere of class 1, except on north pole, where class 2 acumulates.

Landmass is mostly one big continent on one side of the planet surrounded by islands. Most of the surface is urbanized, but there's plenty of pockets of nature can be noticed even from the orbit. They're called the Reservates of Planet.

 **Caucion is adviced for weaker physically beings as planets gravity is 1.7x of Republic standards.**

Goverment is similar to Republics. The Senat governs most of the politics of the planet, while Queen participates in more important debates and acts as representative of the planet for offworld visitors.

Current Queen is

Export goods mostly includes culture related objects, few kinds of spices and medicine plants.

Points of interest are Grand Sayia's Temple, Justice Hall, Queen's Palace, Queen's Gardens and Power Islands (those islands seem to concentrate more Force than the rest of planet).

 **Author's note:**

 **So if anyone readed all of this... Should I expand this on some topics or fix some things that just look stupid?**


	4. The Phantom Menance - placeholder

bo Reader 21

Hey! Thanks for first review man! :D

To be fair I understand why you think it needs work. I don't refine them from the version I writing on the go so I'm aware it's gonna lack in some places resulting in situations like me writing more Jedi Archive chapters if necesaary. Perhaps after the whole thing is done I'll revision it. As for Force and Ki relation, I'm planning to explain how they're related in the story. Toma certainly is Universal level if she would go full power, so to make up to that the Force users will need some buff to keep it interesting. But I don't want Toma be like the one who does everything.

And yes, inhabitants of Sayia do poses some degree of Ki control. The Queen... Maids? Trainees? I dunno how to call them. : They posses higher energy control which I'm planing on to use in story. But enough with spoilers.

pus in boots

Perhaps because they're scared of something new with such magnitude of power. Or because Dark Side is clouding the Force and their actions slowly become irrational, except few much wiser ones?

This is a placeholder atm. I'm considering writing whole stories with everything included in books with changes due crossover. Or roll with basic story for Jedi focusing a little more whenever something different than originally happens and go more with Toma's life in the Republic.

If I'll go with the first version I'd have to get my copy of SW1 book out of the mess I have in room.


End file.
